vsfandomcom-20200214-history
T-1000 vs. The Thing
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/vs/images//8/88/T1000.jpg http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/vs/images//9/93/Vs.jpg http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/vs/images//d/da/Thething.jpg =Recap= John Connor was hiding in Sao Paolo, Brazil when he was attacked by a T-800 Terminator. Because of the Terminator's actions Col. Alan Schaefer, also known as Dutch, was blamed for the Terminator's killings due to their exact physical likeness. To make matters worse a Yautja hunter, or Predator, came to Earth to hunt Dutch since he was one of the only humans to best one of their kind. Having several battles with the creatures, the final face-off was at the United States Military Base near Sao Paolo. It was discovered that Dutch's appearance was used by Sknyet for the look of the synthetic skin put onto the Model 101 Terminators. In the end the soldier Rodriguez sacrificed himself by charging at the two creatures while they were fighting, carrying a backpack of C4, and detonating it when by them. While recuperating from all that had happened the scientists at the base discovered an energy surge in Los Angeles, one that was identical to one that appeared near a bar close to the base. Upon learning this John figured out that it was the energy surge that happens when someone comes back in time. Thinking it's another Terminator, John decides to go to Los Angeles to fight it. Dutch has to go to the Pentagon to help explain what happened at the base but promised to meet up with John as soon as possible. Now, John leaves for Los Angeles. =Story= The T-1000 It is late at night in Los Angeles. Suddenly a blue energy bubble, appears, and electricity comes off of it. When it disappears a nude man is crouched on the ground. A homeless man is sitting in an alley by a road that the Terminator appears on. "What the hell," the man shouts. The man rises, it is a T-1000 terminator. "Who are you," the homeless man shouts. The T-1000 turns its head towards the homeless man and then turns into the form of a police officer. "Are you from space," the homeless man asks. The T-1000 then walks down the street, ignoring the homeless man completely. The homeless man is stunned and watches the T-1000 walk away. Arrival in Los Angeles John is sitting on his plane to Los Angeles, thinking about what's going to happen, being almost positive that there is a Terminator in the area. Why would they send the Terminator here, John thinks, They knew I was in Brazil apparently, so why wasn't this one sent after me as well. It must have some other mission. John continues to ponder, but eventually the plane lands and John gets up. He pulls out his bag from the ceiling compartment above his head and walks towards the gate. Once out of the plane John walks towards the exit. He sees three soldiers standing by the door, one holding a sign saying John Connor. John walks towards them and says, "I'm John Connor." "Hello," the soldier holding the sign says putting the sign down, "I'm Captain Vincent O'Hara." "Hello Captain," John replies and nods his head. "Follow me," Vincent says turning around, "I'll explain what's happening in the car." The other soldiers and John follow Vincent out of the airport and into a black limousine. One of the soldiers shuts the door. John sits down on one of the black leather couches in the interior. Vincent sits down in a black leather chair across from John, and the other soldiers take seats as well. The car then begins to drive down the road. "So," John asks, "What's the situation like?" "I got a call from Lieutenant Maxwell Carson, from our military base in Brazil near Sao Paolo," Vincent says, "He told us about the creatures that appeared in the area, and I quite frankly couldn't believe my ears. He said that is is believed that another robot of the kind that was in Brazil has appeared in Los Angeles. That really scares me." "Do we have any idea where it could be," John asks. "We have no clue," Vincent says, "We were handed a picture of what the robot looked like." Vincent then smirks and says, "It looks just like Col. Schaefer." "Well we have a start," John says. John then thinks and says under his breath, "What if it isn't the same model!" "What," Vincent asks, "I couldn't hear you." "It may not look like Col. Schaefer," John says, "There are other models that look different." John pauses a moment and then says, "Like the T-1000." John is now remembering the whole nightmare of being hunted by the T-1000. John continues saying, "That one is especially dangerous. It can change its appearance to look like anybody." "That doesn't sound good at all," Vincent says. "So what are we exactly going to do," John asks. "We've been fanning out from where the Terminator first appeared. A homeless man told us of the incident. Apparently he was too drunk that night to really tell us what it looked like besides it looking like a caucasian male." "What am I here for," John asks. "For information," Vincent answers, "You know the most about these Terminators." "Where are we going," John asks. "To an outpost we set up in the city," Vincent answers, "For now just relax." John nods his head but knows that he won't relax until this whole thing is over with. The Davians Victor Davian is sitting at his desk working at a computer. He is in his office at CRS, running it for the United States Military. His son Dominic walks in through the double oak doors that lead into the office. "You wanted to see me," Dominic says and then looks at his watch, "Well I hope this is quick. I have a meeting to get to." "This can be fast," Victor says, "I was just reading about this new project you've started." "What about it," Dominic asks. "You are searching for something in Antarctica," Victor says getting up from his seat and begins to approach Dominic, "A strange thing of some kind." "A life form," Dominic says, "I am working with Dr. Kevin Romero in finding an organism that was found twenty-five years ago. One that was found by a team of Americans, and it terrorized their base. From the stories it could take their shapes. Imagine if there was a way we could use this as some kind of weapon. Imagine the fruits it could bring." "Slow down," Victor says, "I think you're chasing after something that was created in the minds of disillusioned men. And where did you meet this Dr. Romero?" "At our shareholders meeting," Dominic answers, "He doesn't hold any stock but waited outside and told me of this." "And where did he hear about this alien thing," is Victor's next question. "He had been involved in looking into the stories of the two survivors of Outpost #31, RJ MacReady and Childs. He believes that any of those creatures could still be there." "So you're gambling," Victor exclaims, "What if you find nothing!" "What if we find something," Dominic replies and then looks at his watch, "I've got to go see Dr. Romero about final preparations." Dominic turns around and exits Victor's office. Victor looks out his office window, sighs and says, "What is he getting himself into?" "What do you mean," Victor's older son Nicolas asks walking into the office. "Dominic is chasing after an alien in the Antarctic," Victor says and then thinks, "I would like you to go with him. To keep an eye on him." "All right father," Nicolas says and bobs his head. "And if you would," Victor says, "When you meet him, keep an eye on a Dr. Kevin Romero." Washington D.C. Dutch and Max walk out of a terminal in Dulles National Airport. They pick up their luggage and head towards the exit. "So how do you think the people at the Pentagon will take this," Dutch asks. "I don't know," Max replies, "I can hardly believe what happened myself." They then walk out through a set of doors and see a limo, with a man standing in front of it holding a sign saying Alan Schaefer and Maxwell Carson. Dutch and Max then get into the limo, and the driver gets into his seat and begins driving away. "What are we going to say exactly," Dutch asks, "That we were attacked by a robot and an alien? Last time I said something like that people thought I went mad." "This time there are other witnesses," Max says, "This time you have more people on your side. Don't worry. We'll just tell them what happened." Harrigan The limo John is in parks in front of a building. "Let's go," Vincent says. He then opens the door and walks out followed by John. "This is LA Police Headquarters," Vincent says as they walk through the doors, "And it has been set up as our base of operations." As they walk in a black cop approaches them. "Hello there," the cop says. "Mr. Connor," Vincent says, "This is Commissioner Mike Harrigan." Mike and John then shake hands. "You're to come to my office," Mike says, "There we can discuss what we're going to do." Meeting with Dr. Romero Dr. Kevin Romero is in his lab packing lots of scientific equipment. He has a few lab assistants who are helping him. "Hello doctor," a voice says. Romero turns around to see Dominic entering through the doorway. "Hello Mr. Davian," Kevin says and turns back to what he is doing. "How are preparations," Dominic asks. "They are going well," Kevin replies while packing some vials, "We'll be able to leave for Antarctica tomorrow on schedule." "That's great to hear," Dominic says, "We are embarking on a quest thats fruits could change the world." "For better or worse," a new voice says. Kevin and Dominic turn towards the voice to see that it is Nicolas. "Dad wants me to go along," Nicolas says, "To see how things go." "All right," Dominic replies nodding his head, "That's fine." Dominic then turns to Kevin and says, "This is Dr. Kevin Romero. He'll be leading the expedition." "Hello doctor," Nicolas says and outstretches his hand towards him. Kevin shakes his hand, it is very cold, and then Kevin turns back to his things. "Not much of a talker," Nicolas says under his breath. "We're leaving tomorrow," Dominic says, "We've packed almost everything, and we should have some extra Arctic survival gear." Nicolas sighs and then says, "Dad says you're searching for an alien in the Antarctic." "Yes," Dominic replies, "One that has the ability to shapeshift, and great strength as well. It took out a whole team of Norwegians and almost destroyed a whole team of Americans in Antarctica." "And we're searching for it," Nicolas replies with a look of confusion, "And going to bring it here?" "Yes," Kevin replies turning from his things, "We'll have to contain it of course. But imagine if we could control something like that, it would be a force to be reckoned with." Kevin then turns back to his packing. "Well," Nicolas says and looks at his watch, "Well I'd better go. I'm having dinner with Martha and the boys." As Nicolas turns away Dominic says, "Have a nice time." Another Believer "That's the whole story," Mike says to John from across his desk. Vincent is sitting in a chair at the side. "Yes," John replies. "Interesting," Mike replies and lights a cigarette." "Do you not believe me," John asks. "Of course I do," Mike replies, "Because I myself have fought one of those alien hunters, those predators." "You," John says and then smirks, "You're the cop that Dutch mentioned fought one of those aliens. You got the gun, and there was the spaceship." Mike laughs and says, "That's right." Mike reaches in to his desk and pulls out the seventeen hundreds pistol and hands it over to John. "Wow," John says and grabs the pistol. He moves it around in his hands. "Let me tell you," Mike says, "I was frightened, it was the most horrifying time of my life. Apparently you've faced even more then I have." A look of sadness enters Mike's eyes as he says, "That monster killed my partner. His name was Jerry Lambert. He was a great cop. He died saving the lives of several civilians that were on board a subway." Mike pauses a moment and then says, "The information you've provided will be useful. We've got men looking out for one of those machines that looks like Col. Schaefer, but it this one is a T-1000, like you figure it could be, that presents the problem of finding it if it can change its appearance." Vincent then says, "Is there a way we can have the men carry metal detectors around with them? They would pick up the liquid metal and give the thing away." "Great idea," Mike replies, "Get the smallest ones possible though. We don't want the Terminator to know we're looking for it." "Right," Vincent says getting up and heads towards the door. "What do I do," John asks. "Stay here," Mike replies getting up, "To stay safe. I need some coffee." Category:Fights